


Weather

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little short story I wrote with a friend. Written a couple of weeks ago. Enjoy, read and review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather

It was a sunny morning. In the afternoon, the clouds became dark. Snow or rain? And the trees were blowing in the wind. Again the question is: Snow or rain?


End file.
